Pyroar's Mating Season
by PokemonCookie
Summary: It's the mating season for a herd of wild Pyroar. Two twin brothers rule, but the larger of the two has access to all the females, making his smaller brother very sexually frustrated.


Mating Season

It's the mating season for Pyroar. Deep in the Safari Zone, a pack of Pyroar rest under the shades of a tree. The pack consists of seven female Pyroar, all dominated by two male Pyroar. The females range from small to medium, all fit and strong. One brother is fairly larger than the other, but even the smaller one is larger than the biggest female. Scattered around them are five Litleo pups. The tribe had 20 pups a year and a half ago. Six died to rival Mightyena and 13 were caught by trainers. The remaining one was male with strong genes and potential to rule his own pride. Six months ago brought only 10 pups. Though there were no deaths, 4 had already been caught by trainers. These four were all females and their father, the larger of the twin Pyroar males was already looking forward to thrusting into their virgin walls.

The smell of sex was in the air. Six of the females were already pregnant, but the hormones were still in the air and although he knew, they remained unaware of their prengnacies. He shamelessly fucked them still, pushing off his weaker brother whenevever he tried. The sun was starting to set, marking the beginning of Tauros hunting for the night. The females began to stir and roll on their backs, spreading their legs apart and revealing all. The large male looked each of them over, drinking in their beauty. The females rarely wanted to have sex outside of mating season, making the time between feel like torture. Suddenly the man stood up and walked over to the only female that had yet to become pregnant. He'd fucked her about five times yesterday alone and she stubbornly refused to carry his child. She'd been a virgin only a week ago, this would be her first litter and he wasn't surprised it was taking her a while. But was he complaining? Oh no. Though time was running out it only gave him a reason to fuck her more.

Lying on her back she looked up at him. He innocently laid down next to her, nuzzling his face against hers. She began purring and nuzzled back, loving the affection he was showing her. She wasn't his daughter, having escaped her own pack for some reason she joined theirs. For a few minutes they rubbed against each other until she finally accepted him. She rolled over on her stomach, lying on the ground and tail to the side. He stood up and walked over her, lowering on to her until his stomach brushed against her back. He lined his hip perfectly, the tip of a huge member pressing against her vagina and he thrust in. He gently nibbled at the skin on her back, holding her in place as he thrust into her quickly. She growled underneath him, probably complaining about the pain. He began thrusting gentler until he felt she was well wet, his thrusts then becoming more powerful. From the corner of his eyes he could see his sexually frustrated virgin brother looking at them. He smirked as he turned and looked at him. His brother did not have strong enough genes to be worthy of a child, it was just that simple. But he was beginning to feel bad for denying him sex. But the females only wanted sex when they could get pregnant and he couldn't allow his brother to be with them then. As he released his seeds inside the moaning female Pyroar with one final thrust he let go of her neck then stood up.

With their session finished the seven females stood up and ran off, hunting for Tauros. He laid down on the spot he fucked her and closed his eyes, drifting off to bed. Around five minutes later the sound of whining woke him up and he looked up. He found his brother hovered over his lone son from last year, cock ready to flow his butt. The father instantly roared loudly and stood up, making the smaller male Pyroar flinch and jump off. In his eyes was a 'I'm so horny' look. The larger one stared at the other in confusion. Why a fellow male? His daughters were small, innocent and pure. Maybe he felt too ... bad to fuck them and the son was the only one left? But still ... was he that desperate? The father stood protectively between his brother and his son, conflicted about the situation. He did not wish his son any harm, but he also did not want his brother to be this frustrated. But what could he do? He clearly couldn't leave his children neither alone nor with his brother.

He looked around to see if anyone was around other than his children. He roared at his brother then walked to the side and into some bushes. With his back turned to his brother he laid on his stomach, pushed his tail to the side and looked at him. Recognizing the postion, the small Pyroar ran over to his twin and climbed on top of him, wasting no time and pushing his cock into the larger one's virgin ass. He could feel that his brother was smaller than him, but for some odd reason he was the perfect size. It wasn't so big that it only hurt and he hated it, but it wasn't so small that he'd have trouble feeling pleasure either. In fact he was ... loving it. He roared out in pleasure, closing his eyes and lowering his head. He would never in a million years let anyone else fuck his ass, much less someone smaller than himself. But it was his twin ... he loved him. His brother's stamina for sex proved to be even better than that of the alpha among the two. After shooting one load into his ass the boy was ready for a second one.

**Seven months later**

The previous mating season brought 14 pups into this world. The four older females were almost ready for their first fuck. Well, physically. Though it would not lead to any pups, technically they could be fucked as they were now just over a year old. Strong enough to physically being able to handle it, if he was gentle. But his oldest son was close to evolution and a competition for females now. He'd caught him on top of one of his year old daughters, ruining her virginity for his father. It was at that moment he knew. He needed to go.

Load roads indicated the departure. His son was confused. Why was he being chased away? Why was the only father he'd ever known so harsh? The boy was two years old, but still a Litleo. The large Pyroar chased after his son until the end of their lands, now running after him. He slowed down his face as they were far enough away for his son to be too lost to find his way back. Tears were streaming down the face from his son and it killed him. He needed to go. He needed to evolve, fight for a pack and make his own life. His genes were too strong not to pass on. He could become even bigger than his old man. White flashes on his fur indicated that it was time. Right before his eyes, in the middle of chasing him off, Litleo evolved into a Pyroar. As he expected, the son was even larger than his father. Stronger. Capable of defeating him if he challenged him to a battle. He roared out, fearful that his son would want to take his pride. Kill his one month old pups to make the ladies sexually available. Kill his precious babies. Even the most recent female had given birth to a litter.

But then something unexpected happened. His son went down to his knees and began crawling in his direction, showing signs of submission. He didn't ... want to be a leader? The father looked at his son in confusion as he showed him the same signs as the father showed his brother when he was in the mood to be fucked, an activity that had happened quite a few times in the last seven months. Curious, the father walked over his son and licked his neck. Could it ... be possible? No! He jumped off of him and roared again. He needed to go. His recently-evolved son was now whining, begging to stay. He'd been on one of his sisters. Who was to say he wouldn't try it with them again? He glared at his son, trying to make up his mind.


End file.
